paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Reid (Black Arrow)
Riley or Black Arrow Belongs to me, Charlie Tanner Riley is a Hero/Sidekick in the Anthro-Superhero universe, and she is the main Female protagonist of Black Arrow and The Great 8. ''Appearance'' Riley is a Arctic Fox with Dark blue eyes, she has a slender and Atletic build, she stands at 5"4 feet tall. When she is Black Arrow, she wears a Black Eyemask to conceil her identity, a Black Top that shows her belly and back, Black Fingerless gloves, Black pants, and black Combat boots, she also wears a Black Arrow carrier on her back, and she has a Bow around her right shoulder. Personality Riley is Stubborn, Veery stubbron, she's also tough, Smart, Serious, independent, fearless, and.. sassy. Since she lived on the street for awhile, she gained her street smarts and toughness, Riley loves spending her time chasing around petty thieves, Criminals and other no do gooders and taking them down for fun, she's not one for working with a team, but, she manages. Since she was trained intensely with a master Martial artist, she isn't afraid to fight anyone, no matter what their size. Riley also isn't one to fall in love with just any pretty boy she sees, it's pretty rare for her to have an interest in a regular Superhero guy, she likes Anti-heroes for some reason, she likes bad-boys i guess! Bio Riley Reid was born to Roman and Whitney Reid, her mother and Father were top supervillains back in their days, she had a Brother Ryan Reid who started to live with his no good dad, Riley lived with her Retired-Villain Mother, they lived happily for a while until one night, her mother was killed by a thug, Riley was at home when this happened, she stayed home waiting for her mom until a news report came on the TV, Riley felt sad, but, she felt something overcome her sadness quickly- Anger. She had to stay on the streets for a loong time due to her having no other family member to take care of her, she learned some things on the streets too, then, Riley got put into an orphanage, where she hated it.. when she turned 9, she was adopted by a man named Oliver Queen, he was a Local millionaire in the city. After he took her in, he told her about how he knew about her past and her family, and he told her there was a way that she could put all of the Criminals out in Star City to justice, and in time, she learned about who Oliver really was- Green Arrow, he trained her over time and by age 14 Riley Reid was now Oliver's Sidekick and was now knkwn as, Black Arrow. At age 16 Oliver had been told by the League that Riley need to learn how to work with a team, so, Oliver sent Riley out to Scarlet City to fill in a spot for an archer on a team called "The Great 8", and suprisigly, Riley got better at working with a team overtime.. she now happily resides in Scarlet City with The Great 8 until further notice. Attributes She isn't superpowered, but Riley can do some things ordinary people aren't capable of doing. Advanced Archer- Ried or Black Arrow can fire 20 Arrows under 10 seconds with her trust old bow, she can hit a target from any angle or long distance, she can also use a variety of diffferent sorts of Arrows, like Ice, Electric, Fire, Explosive, Smoke, Sound, and Gas arrows. Acrobatic- Riley is very Acrobatic and Flexible, she can jump on or off of any surface, she can walk on a rail, tightrope, or anything thin, she can also perform various amounts of flips. Peak Speed- Riley can run faster than the average person by a tiny bit, she also is hard to tire as well, due to her intense training. Advanced Combat- She has learned a very deadly form of combat, but, she never kills with it, she can take down a 7 foot brute if she has too. Stealth- Riley is very sneaky and quiet on certain missions, when she enters stealth mode, you can hear her one bit, it's also kinda scary, for badguys. Family *Ryan Reid/Brother- Dead *Whitney Reid/Mother- Dead *Roman Reid/Father *Rachel Reid/Clone Relationships These are some of the relationships she has with her teammates, Sidekick, and Other Heroes. *Kent Holden/Grey: At first when she first joined the team, her and Kent argued allot because Riley did what she wanted to, the only reason why Grey yelled at her was because he cared- but they stopped the arguing and got to know each other better and eventually they became friends and in the future- Lovers. *Dani Foxx/Fast-Fox: Riley and Dani are good friends- they have a Sister-Sister like relationship, She and Dani talk to each other a lot and Dani is the main person (Next to Grey and Melody) that tries to cheer Riley up if she's feeling down. *Vivian Owens/Melody: Vivian and Riley are good friends- at first, they didn't talk (Because Melody was kind of intimidaded by Riley's fierce and Sassy personality) but, when Vivian finally got the courage to talk to Riley- they started to get along perfectly~ *Cloey Wilson/Miss Steel: At first when finding out about Cloey being a Clone of Lady Magma- Riley thought of Cloey as a threat- but finding out that Cloey didn't want to harm anyone and that she was good- Riley started to take a liking to Cloey- they both started talking to each other and eventually became friends! *Rachel Reid/Zero: Riley and Rachel are Practically like sisters- they act almost alike (Rachel being more quiet and Distant than Riley) Riley at first felt a bit iffy about Rachel, she wasn't used to being around people who acted like herself, but over time- her and Rachel gotten real close~ *Starburst/Flare: At First, Riley didn't really like the thought of having a sidekick, she always thought Sidekicks or help slowed her down on missions and such, but Star showed her differently- she always butts heads with Riley (They somewhat act alike) but now, they're both cool with eachother~ Trivia *She is now currently 16 years old *She is the sidekick of Green Arrow *She is apart of "The Great 8" *Riley can get angered very easily. *Riley feels kinda weird about her having a clone.. she's not used to having another- Riley around.. though she does like her clone she sees her as a Twin. Category:Vixen Category:Fox Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Anthro Category:Teenagers Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Leaders Category:Great 8 Member Category:Superheroine